


House and (Future) Dress

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chapter 1, Dresses, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Implied opera singing, It's official, Pre-Time Skip, soon!, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: We see our new digs and Byleth buys a princess dress. Things are now right in the universe. For the moment at least.





	House and (Future) Dress

I don’t own fire emblem.

* * *

Having now introduced themselves to their students, it was time to actually see where they would be living. How this didn’t occur during the tour is quite a mystery.

“Here it is.”

As apartments went, this one looked quaint. It was no teacher abode, not that either of them was expecting such a thing. Maybe Byleth was thinking they would be sharing a place. You know, like a family. But that was not the case.

“Still don’t see why your dad wanted to sleep in that office.” Sothis muttered, Byleth just inserting the key and twisting it.

Inside, the abode is quite plain. Sure, a pair of beds, desk and laptop have been provided. But that isn’t much. Well, outside of the oversized black cat plush. That makes this official, damn it!

Nonetheless, Byleth approached the laptop. A plain envelope awaited her hands. What followed, was the professor doing everything in her power to not use a sword on the thing. One has to think the person who seal these are absolutely evil. Eventually, the seal of the envelope gives way and a note dropped out.

_ Byleth, _

_ Enclosed is your Gareg Mach Debit Card. Each month, you’ll get paid based on the effort put out in the previous month. Any purchases (whether they be school or personal) should be made with this card. _

_ -Rhea _

PS: To start you off, I have loaded £1000 onto your card. Please, don’t spend it all in one place.

Byleth’s eyes grew to the size of bouncy balls. You know, those ones you get out of gumball machines. Sothis waved a hand in front of her face. No response. So she went in for a punch. That did the trick.

“Better?” Sothis muttered, getting a thumbs-up and pull the card out. Then it’s a short trip on over to the laptop. Booting it up, the professor got to googling.

“La, la, la, la.”

Sothis held a hand to her forehead. Of course Byleth would start with videos related to her crush. Though, it was kind of cool seeing the songstress break a wine glass with just the power of her voice. Not that she was jealous or anything. After a couple videos of idol covers and feats of vocal strength, the professor’s attention shifted elsewhere. A google search followed.

“Here we go.”

The site our pair now found themselves on appeared to be two decades out of place. A loud, annoying tune of some kind played in the background while dresses danced about the borders.

“Are you sure you really want to buy a dress on this site?” Sothis remarked, but no answer comes from the professor. Instead, she begins writing in her measurement. Well, the closet guesstimates she had to her own proportions. Then came the choice of color. Pink would seem like the natural choice in this situation. Or perhaps a light blue. Kind of like Cinderella.

“How does dark blue sound?” Byleth inquired, Sothis back into her 3DS. While part of her wished that the young girl wouldn’t blow people off this way, it was something that can be worked on a different day.

‘Finally awake, are you? You’ve been out for a whole week.’

Ignoring the game audio in the background, she clicked ‘Dark Blue’ from the drop-down menu. Which just left paying for the dress.

“Darn it.” Byleth muttered, holding the debit card up to her face. She typed the numbers in, taking the time to double check her work. A click and the deal was complete. In what was hopefully a week’s time, her dress would arrive. “Did it.”

Thoughts of wearing the dress filled her head, a smile on her face to boot. Tomorrow was supposed to be her first day off. She wondered what sort of adventures awaited her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of odd that they don't make a deal out of showing you your room. Some Princess Time definitely in the future. Maybe chapter 2, chapter 3 at the latest.
> 
> 'Next up', Bernadetta's has a nightmare. Then, our first free time.
> 
> Edit: Changed Dollars to Pounds. My bad!


End file.
